¿Cartas a Ciel?
by Bliss Aruasi
Summary: Fic participe en el concurso: ¡Enviando cartas! Del foro: Mansión Phantomhive/Ambas niñas estallaron en carcajadas realmente divertidas ante la peculiar situación ¡Y es que en todo momento, cada una había pensado firmemente que quien estaba tras el papel no era otro que Ciel Phantomhive!/ Las cartas de San Valentín son más peligrosas de lo que Ciel jamás imaginó.


**_El universo de Kuroshitsuji© es propiedad de Yana Toboso._**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**«¿Cartas a Ciel?»**_

_**.**_

_**{4,124 palabras}**_

_**[Rating: K+]**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**_Este fanfic participa para el concurso ¡Enviando Cartas! Del foro Mansion Phantomhive (El link en mi perfil)_**

_**ADVERTENCIAS: **__SPOILER MANGA. Si no has leído el manga, te aconsejo que retrocedas o tendrás spoiler de personajes. Quedas avisado/a_

* * *

Después de lo ocurrido en Wolfsschlucht, acatando las ordenes de su Majestad, la Reyna. Ciel se había encargado de traer consigo a la pequeña bruja verde a salvo.

Sieglinde, muy a su pesar ya había tomado lecciones de modales con una de las mejores y estrictas institutrices que la Reyna pudo encontrar para ella e incluso había sido presentada en sociedad como la protegida de la Reyna Victoria, a pesar de que esto ocasionaría severos desacuerdos políticos con Alemania, al parecer de Victoria, las cosas no podían ir peor, así que no corría más riesgos de lo normal al tomar a Sieglinde bajo su cobijo. Después de todo, los alemanes se tomaban muy a pecho las cosas, debían aprender a relajarse.

En fin, ahora, Sieglinde se encontraba curiosa en la biblioteca de la residencia a la que había sido asignada por la Reyna, compartía el hogar con una pareja de Duques cercanos a la Reyna que no habían podido concebir y la trataban como si ella fuese ese milagro que no habían podido tener.

Por su parte, la niña se enfrascaba por horas entre los libros que ahí tenían, llenando su mente con esa cultura que antes era desconocida para ella. Siempre que miraba sus ropas no podía evitar estremecerse de emoción, ya era parte de las personas del _mundo exterior_ con el que tanto había soñado cuando era más pequeña.

Mientras leía, cierta fecha llamó su atención, un tal "Día de San Valentin" La hoja en la que describían la celebración era hermosa y pulcramente decorada con curiosos corazones y ángeles cubriendo sus partes intimas únicamente con un pañal de tela, mientras sostenían en alto un arco. Curiosa, leyó que en ese día importante, era común enviar pomposas cartas en señal de afecto a las personas que más querías.

El ánimo de Sieglinde decayó, abriendo paso a una profunda decepción. ¿Tenía acaso ella alguien a quien estimaba lo suficiente como para enviarle una carta tan elaborada y significativa como lo eran esas que se mencionaban en su libro? Todos aquellos a quienes quería no habían dejado en ella más que un odio profundo ante su descarado engaño; Hilde, su madre, Wolfram…

Algo en su interior se removió incomodo ante el recuerdo de aquel a quien consideraba su más leal compañero. Se sentía tan aliviada de haber sido liberada de esa desagradable mentira y se sentía aun más aliviada por el hecho de que Ciel no la dejara atrás y…

¡Ciel!

¡Claro! Si había alguien a quien actualmente estimaba lo suficiente como para considerarlo un buen amigo, era, en definitiva, ese misterioso conde. Así que, usando sus globos, fue en busca de la Duquesa para pedirle un poco de papel y tinta.

* * *

— ¡No es lo suficientemente especial!

En la mansión Middlefor, Lizzy se encontraba en un estado total de desesperación. Faltaba una semana para San Valentin, y ella, como cada año había esperado ansiosa para escribir su carta a Ciel. Pero ese año, simplemente los papeles decorados para esas fechas no le parecían lo suficientemente lindos para demostrar su amor.

— ¡Por favor, Paula! —Gimió Lizzy— ¡Debe haber algo más!

Paula corrió por toda la habitación, metiéndose entre las pilas de papel decorado que su señorita había comprado, en busca de uno aun más lindo que el anterior.

Encontrando una bonita tarjeta de dos enamorados en un lago, la alzo triunfante ante Elizabeth.

Y Lizzy no pudo hacer más que abalanzarse sobre ella con pluma y tinta en mano

* * *

El Príncipe Soma caminaba alegre por las calles de Londres, mientras un poco más atrás, Agni caminaba cargando las pilas de papel decorado y sobres que su Príncipe había comprado. Ahora que conocía tantas personas, el Príncipe había decidió escribirle a todos aquellos que han formado parte de subida y le han hecho feliz.

Sería una para Ciel, para su raro mayordomo, otra carta para cada uno de sus sirvientes, también para Lizzy, la niña que lo había invitado a pasar Pascua con ella y era tan importante para Ciel, quizá también para su doncella… ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Paloma? ¿Pelusa? Estaba seguro de que era algo con P. También para los amigos que había hecho en Weston College, ese niño rubio al que había aplastado con su elefante seguro agradecería una tarjeta. ¡Y no podía olvidarse de la nueva amiga de Ciel! La pequeña que había llegado de Alemania hacia poco con él.

Iba tan distraído, que no noto cuando la cabellera rubia de Elizabeth paso apresurada contra él…

— ¡Oh, Elizabeth-sama! —saludó Agni, con respecto.

La rubia giro extrañada, con Paula a su espalda, y cuando reconoció a la persona que lo saludo agito la mano alegremente.

— ¡Agni-san!

Soma salió de sus pensamientos para acercarse a Elizabeth.

— ¡Eres la prometida de Ciel! —fue el saludo de Soma—justo iba a su casa.

El Príncipe no entendió el intercambio de miradas cómplices que intercambiaron las señoritas, lo único de lo que se dio por enterado fue, de que no conllevaban nada bueno.

* * *

Sieglinde pasaba distraídamente las páginas del ejemplar de Orgullo y Prejuicio que la Duquesa de Woodgate le había dado como su primer regalo en su estadía en Londres. Le gustaba tanto que a pesar de que lo había leído más de diez veces, y memorizado sus diálogos, seguía pareciéndole tan refrescante como si recién lo hubiera iniciado.

—Sieglinde, cariño—llamó a quien comenzaba a considerar como su madre—Tienes visita.

Y por más refrescante que fuera el libro, Sullivan no dudo en cerrarlo de golpe y amarrarse sus globos para bajar inmediatamente.

— ¡Enseguida bajo!

* * *

El Príncipe Soma no se mostro muy impresionado cuando Lizzy casi le suplico que llevara la carta a Ciel en lugar de ella, ya que su madre le prohibió usar el carruaje hasta el Día de San Valentín, y ella se negaba a dejar la carta en el servicio postal pues el sobre y papel tan perfectos que había encontrado corrían el riesgo de maltratarse

—Así que… ¿Por favor? —había pedido dulcemente una vez terminada su explicación.

Soma tomo el sobre que Lizzy le tendía y noto claramente que no había ni remitente ni destinatario visibles.

— ¿No vas a escribir que es de tu parte?

Elizabeth, quien ya se había distraído en una vitrina de postres, ni siquiera fue consciente de las palabras del Príncipe.

* * *

— ¡Príncipe Soma! —Si había alguien a quien Sieglinde comenzaba a tomarle afecto, era a ese excéntrico amigo de Ciel que siempre se preocupaba por hacerla sentir a Londres como su hogar. Aunque a decir verdad, desde que había dejado todo lo que conocían, su mente no podía adaptarse al complejo concepto que representaba un «hogar_»_ para ella, pero claro, no podía decirle eso a Soma, por lo menos no viendo cuanto se esforzaba en lograr su cometido.

— ¡Linde!***** —respondió él antes de envolverla en un enorme abrazo de oso lo suficientemente fuerte para asfixiarla si durara unos cuantos segundos más. Sieglinde saludó cortésmente a Agni, quien le correspondió con una sonrisa y una inclinación de cabeza.

Toda la mañana se dedicaron a jugar en el jardín, mientras Sieglinde era cargada por Agni y solo en ciertas ocasiones cuando requería moverse por sí sola, era llevada por sus globos. El Príncipe de la India y su Khansama***** se quedaron a comer incluso, haciendo compañía a Sieglinde y a los duques Woodgate, convirtiendo una cena familiar, en una comida amena entre conocidos de distintas culturas.

Cuando ambos decidieron marcharse, bastante tarde cabe decir, Soma no noto la falta de cierta carta, dada por cierta rubia, que curiosamente ahora descansaba en la entrada de la casa de los Duques, como si hubiera sido dejada ahí de forma intencional.

* * *

_**Febrero 09, 1889**_

"_Los días han transcurrido lentos a lo largo del año, puesto que ninguno se ha comportado a la altura de lo que esta fecha tan especial representa para mí por el solo hecho de poder acercarme un poco más a tu misteriosa persona. Como podrás notar, mi anhelo por ver atreves de tu alma es tan grande como para esperar con ilusión lo que para ti podría ser solo una banal celebración._

_Es por eso, que perdona mi atrevimiento al pedir que compartas tu tiempo y presencia conmigo este 14 de Febrero._

_Solo tú sabes lo mucho que significa para mí tu respuesta._

_Con amor,_

_Aquella persona que siempre vela por ti"_

Sieglinde no sabía que era más raro, si el que Ciel le hubiera enviado una carta o la forma tan misteriosa en que la había dejado para ella.

Ella sabía que era tímido, pero el haber dejado la carta justo en la entrada de su casa le pareció extrañamente encantador. En los libros que leía en Alemania decía, que aunque los hombres siempre estaban preparados para «eso_», _eran bastante torpes y tímidos para expresar palabras de amor, es por eso que a Sieglinde no le sorprendía que el Conde ni siquiera se hubiera molestado en poner el remitente en la carta, como si de esa forma protegiera su identidad, ¡Por favor! ¿Quién más podría enviarle esa clase de carta en Londres? Incluso estaba segura de que Soma había dejado la encantadora carta fuera de su casa cuando se marcho.

Sullivan contempló nuevamente el elaborado sobre y le extraño el hecho de descubrir que Ciel tenía gustos más delicados de lo que jamás habría esperado.

Casi como una _chica_.

* * *

Cuando Soma llegó a la mansión del conde Phantomhive ni siquiera tuvo el atrevimiento de bajar, puesto que cuando introdujo la mano en su chaleco, lo sintió tan vació como seguramente se encontraría su pecho cuando Lizzy se enterará de que había perdido la carta que con tanto fervor había pedido que le entregara al Conde.

— ¡Agni! —Llamó escandalizado— ¡Media vuelta, volvemos a la ciudad inmediatamente!

A pesar de que no fue audible para Soma, el Khansama murmuro con devoción:

—_Jo aghia__*****_

Y de una forma sorprendente, los caballos relincharon y dieron media vuelta de una forma antinatural que abría volcado cualquier otro carruaje, con cualquier otro conductor.

* * *

En la Mansión Woodgate, hogar de Sieglinde, la pequeña niña se encontraba sentada en su estudio personal, mordiendo su pulgar, no muy segura de que debería responder. Después de todo, más allá de su conocimiento sexual, después de la ultima vez había aprendido que los hombres ingleses —por lo menos Ciel— tendían a ponerse nerviosos o incómodos cuando se tocaba _ese_ tema.

Su libro le había mentido, los hombres no estaban "Siempre rebosantes de lujuria" y siendo eso todo lo que conocía sobre el espécimen masculino, sus opciones de respuesta se encontraban tan limitadas que bien podría decirse _nulas._

Giro el mapa del mundo que había a su derecha, y sin esperarlo, la inspiración llegó a ella como una bofetada. Sin perder tiempo, tomó la pluma firmemente y llenándola de tinta, inició su escritura.

* * *

Soma recorrió todos los lugares que había recorrido a lo largo del día, y la desgraciada carta no quería aparecer. No quería ni imaginar la decepción y el corazón roto de Lizzy ante su falta de cuidado ante un objeto tan preciado. El único lugar que faltaba en su lista por visitar era el hogar de Sieglinde, y dudaba bastante haber perdido la valiosa carta ahí puesto que la niña probablemente le habría avisado sobre un sobre que haya resbalado de entre sus ropas.

Agni lo alentaba, diciendo que no perdiera la esperanza y que no debía desanimarse, después de todo él siempre era un paranoico en cuanto a su felicidad se trataba.

Llegaron al actual hogar de Sullivan, y antes de que incluso tuvieran oportunidad de llamar a la puerta, fueron recibidos por una agitada Sieglinde, transportada en sus típicos globos. Con el pelo revuelto y su vestido de niña inglesa arrugado. Además de las obvias manchas de tinta que ocupaban su rostro.

— ¡O-Oh, Soma! —saludo temblorosa, aun por la agitación—Justo iba a buscarte. Ten.

Soma observo con gran emoción el sobre pulcramente decorado que Sieglinde le tendía.

¡Pero si era la carta de Elizabeth! Estaba a nada de ponerse a llorar ahí mismo de la emoción.

Antes de que pudiera tomar el sobre de entre los dedos de Sullivan, ella continúo:

— ¿Podrías llevarlo de regreso a su remitente? Dile que me excuse por usar el mismo sobre para la respuesta pero no encontré uno más hermoso que este.

Soma no entendía nada.

— ¿A…su remitente?

— ¡Sí! He escrito una apropiada respuesta, así que apresúrate—La emoción en las palabras y acciones de Sieglinde era tan palpable, que Soma no pudo decir nada.

* * *

Lizzy tomaba el té con Paula mientras discutían sobre que debería hacer con Ciel en San Valentín, Paula, tan efusiva como siempre ante los deseos de su señorita representaba mil y una ideas, y representar en el sentido de que no podía explicar nada sentada y con palabras claras, Paula tenía esa extraña necesidad de hacer mímica y gesticulaciones exageradas. Cosa que entretenía a Elizabeth de sobre manera.

El mayordomo principal de la casa, tan rígido como su madre lo había adiestrado, llego con la cara más larga y seria que cualquier humano pueda formar, con una bandejita de plata, la cual a su vez era transporte para un único y hermoso sobre de papel.

Lizzy estalló en un grito de euforia y arrebato la carta de la bandeja de Stephan, quien solo la reprendió con un severo « ¡Lady Elizabeth!_» _que no pudo evolucionar a un sermón de modales porque su presencia fue necesaria en el vestíbulo.

Elizabeth reconoció el sobre que ella había usado originalmente, y se sintió alagada de que Ciel no lo hubiera cambiado, sintiéndolo como una clase de extraño vinculo del que solo ella era consiente:

**Febrero 10, 1889**

"_No puedo mentir, tu preciosa carta ha sido una total sorpresa para mí solitaria persona y sería realmente un honor compartir esa fecha tan maravillosa con alguien tan cercano para mí como lo eres tú. Dejo en tus manos la planificación de nuestra pequeña reunión y me despido, agregando una disculpa, por haber usado el mismo sobre que me has enviado tu, es solo que no encontré uno más hermoso y me pareció que merecía seguir siendo utilizado. Mil gracias._

_Con amor,_

_P. De la Reyna__*****__."_

* * *

**Febrero 11, 1889**

"_Tu respuesta ha tocado lo más profundo de mi alma. Espero que sepas que mientras yo esté junto a ti jamás tendrás que pasar por una persona solitaria, me gusta pensar que puedo ser un apoyo para ti._

_Hablando sobre nuestra reunión, ¿Es muy atrevido proponer la mansión Phantomhive? Espero que coincidas conmigo en que no hay nada más exquisito que los postres de Sebastian, y considerando la fecha, no creo que haya mejor ocasión para ello._

_Espero tu respuesta._

_Oh, y en cuanto al sobre, no te preocupes. Yo he hecho lo mismo, quiero considerarlo como un vínculo especial entre nosotros"_

* * *

De alguna forma, Soma había terminado como paloma mensajera entre Lizzy y Sieglinde, quienes ni siquiera se imaginaban quien estaba del otro lado del papel. Ahora, el Príncipe no sabía cómo demonios resolver el problema en el que se había metido, confundiendo a ambos lados de la mensajería.

Y que Kali tenga piedad de su alma si es que alguna de ellas llega a descubrirlo.

* * *

**Febrero 12, 1889**

"_Me place saludarte nuevamente, mi compañía._

_La mansión Phantomhive me parece un lugar perfecto, y concuerdo contigo en los postres de Sebastian, e incluso comidas en general. Él es en verdad un maestro en ese arte, ¿Te parece reunirnos a la hora del té?_

_Anhelo que el día llegue pronto"_

Esta vez, Sieglinde había agregado a su carta un toque más personal, rociando su mensaje con olor a iris, representando su fuerte sentimiento de amistad y lo mucho que le apreciaba. Solo esperaba que Ciel supiera el significado de tal acto.

* * *

**Febrero 13, 1889**

"_Mañana es el día esperado. Estaré puntual ahí para la hora del té._

_Apenas puedo contener mi emoción, siento que el corazón me saldrá del pecho solo al pensar que podre compartir ese día contigo._

_Tu mensaje anterior olía de maravilla, tanto que he dejado la hoja sobre mi mesa de noche. El aroma es realmente encantador._

_Apenas y podré dormir de la emoción, ojala las horas pasen con velocidad"_

Después de esa última carta recibida, Sieglinde no se molesto en escribir una respuesta ya que estaba en busca del vestido perfecto para tal ocasión, no estaba segura de que debía vestir exactamente, puesto que este sería su primer San Valentín de todos los tiempos, así que no estaba segura entre uno de los pomposos vestidos que la Reyna Victoria le había obsequiado cuando vivió entre su corte, o uno más casual que usaría para salir junto a los Duques. Además intuía que Soma no se presentaría más por ahí ese día, después de que ella le había pedido con sus mejores ojos de cachorrito si podía llevarla a la Mansión Phantomhive a tomar el té.

Por alguna razón, él se mostró renuente, casi temeroso. Pero al final terminó aceptando mientras gritaba completamente sonrojado que más le valía estar lista a tiempo.

* * *

De regreso a la mansión de Ciel en Londres, Soma iba completamente hundido en el asiento del carruaje y no sabía cómo demonios era tan bueno para meterse en tantos líos ¡Había accedido a acompañar a Lizzy y Sieglinde a la Mansión de Ciel! y este probablemente ni siquiera conocía este hecho dado que quizá era algo que ellas habían acordado por correspondencia.

Nunca pensó que San Valentín sería tan caótico para alguien como él, que solo quería hacer felices con sus cartas a todos.

* * *

Si la situación no hubiese sido tan delicada, Soma hubiera reído descontrolado al ver la cara de ambas señoritas cuando pasaron por la mansión Woodgate luego de haber pasado por la mansión Middlefor. Lizzy estaba sentada frente a él mientras frotaba sus manos enguantas en encaje con emoción, mientras Agni bajaba por Sieglinde, cuando ellos hicieron aparición la cara de Elizabeth se descompuso en una mueca de sorpresa al igual que los de la brujita verde, quien aun se encontraba en los brazos de Agni. Sieglinde fue acomodada junto a Soma, obligando este hecho a que las señoritas fueran cara a cara en lo que sería un _muy _incomodo trayecto lleno de sonrisas tensas y miradas por la ventana evitando el contacto visual.

—Así que tu eres Lady Sullivan —rompió Lizzy el silencio, cansada de no poder hablar y soltar las 200 palabras por minuto que usualmente decía.

Sieglinde, que había estado absorta observando por la ventana, se sobresalto.

— ¿Eh? —luego miró a quien le había hablado—Ah, sí. Soy Sieglinde Sullivan.

Lizzy soltó una risita.

—Ciel me habló de ti.

La bruja verde dirigió su atención a la niña rubia.

— ¿Y qué te dijo?

—_Que eres alemana* _—respondió Elizabeth haciendo uso del excelente alemán que su institutriz le había enseñado—_ ¿Extrañas tu pueblo?_

Sieglinde sonrió. Sintiéndose un poco en su zona de _confort _pudiendo hablar con alguien que comprendiera su lengua madre. Sin embargo, no estaba muy segura de cómo responder ya que no sabía que tanto podía y no podía contar. Así que opto por una versión suave que pudiera ser de dominio público.

—_A veces, pero siempre me gusta descubrir las cosas nuevas del mundo que no conocía._

—_No quiero ofenderte, pero me da mucha curiosidad saber que ocurrió con tu pies._

Sieglinde suspiró. Antes se enorgullecía profundamente de sus pies dañados, símbolos de su antepasada La Gran Bruja Verde, pero una vez hubo conocido la verdad, cada que los veía sentía una frustración tremenda ante lo imposibilitada que estaba solo para privarla del maravilloso mundo que estaba conociendo.

—_Era una tradición en mi familia._

El resto del trayecto, ambas señoritas fueron hablando sobre Alemania, Sieglinde contaba solo lo que estaba segura que podía contar y Elizabeth asentía con la cabeza, cada vez más curiosa por conocer más a esa niña que había traído Ciel consigo. Mientras tanto, Soma las contemplaba a ambas con un total signo de interrogacion tatuado en la frente, preguntándose sobre qué demonios estarían hablando.

* * *

—El Joven Amo se encuentra fuera junto al señor Sebastian.

Esa respuesta fue como un balde de agua fría para las dos señoritas quienes ya se habían hecho a la idea de que ambas habían sido invitadas por Ciel.

El camino se les fue volando entre su conversación, y no pudieron haber estado más emocionadas cuando llegaron hasta las imponentes puertas de la mansión Phantomhive, pero ahora, toda esa emoción había sido apagada como una débil ráfaga de viento que extingue a una vela.

Frente a ellas —y Soma y Agni— se encontraba una apenada Maylen, que se había visto obligada a transmitir tales noticias en un día tan especial.

— ¡P-Pero no deben tardar! —Trató de salvar el día— ¿P-Porque no pasan y toman algo de té en lo que el Joven Amo aparece?

El estomago de Sieglinde gruño, y todos observaron a verla con una cara seria en los brazos de Agni, como sopesando sus opciones.

Al final, solo dijo:

— ¿Hay galletas?

* * *

Mientras esperaban a Ciel en el jardín de invierno donde podrían tomar el té con comodidad. Soma y Agni habían desaparecido en la primera oportunidad, todo porque el primero no quería ni estar presente cuando Ciel llegara y la mentira cayera.

Lizzy y Sieglinde rieron a carcajadas como solo podían hacerlo cuando las estrictas institutrices que tenían asignadas no estaban presentes.

Comenzaban a llevarse muy bien y agradecían a Ciel el haberlas reunido así. Quizá esa era su intención desde un principio, sin embargo, ambas coincidían en que hubiera sido muchísimo mejor estar sobre aviso para que así pudieran evitarse el breve momento de incomodidad vivido en el carruaje.

Mientras reía, Sieglinde dejo caer la última carta que había recibido, la cual había guardado entre sus ropas.

Lizzy noto este hecho y se inclino para levantar el bonito —y extrañamente familiar—sobre que había caído en el descuido de la niña.

Cuando lo tuvo entre sus manos, y Sieglinde hubo parado de reír, el reconocimiento la golpeo en un instante.

—Linde este sobre…—inició Lizzy, no muy segura

—Fue donde Ciel me envió la invitación—respondió Sullivan extrañada, sin comprender.

—Imposible, yo claramente le pedí a Soma…

—Precisamente él me lo entrego y…

Ninguna fue capaz de terminar la oración porque de pronto ambas habían comprendido el porqué de su visita doble, el porqué de la ausencia de Ciel y el porqué de la huida misteriosa del Príncipe.

Contrario a lo que Soma esperaba —y lástima que no estuviera para verlo, por haber escapado— ambas niñas estallaron en carcajadas realmente divertidas ante la peculiar situación ¡Y es que en todo momento, cada una había pensado firmemente que quien estaba tras el papel no era otro que Ciel Phantomhive! Incluso se habían auto invitado a su mansión sin su consentimiento, obligando a la pobre Maylen a pasar por tan vergonzoso momento. Era realmente la situación más bizarra que ninguna habría imaginado para ese día.

Abruptamente ambas pararon de reír, llegando casi al mismo tiempo a un nuevo y revelador hecho.

Si ambas habían estado intercambiando correspondencia, solo podía significar una cosa…

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive llegaba a su mansión al lado de su mayordomo luego de otro trabajo completado en los bajos mundos. Realmente fantaseaba con un buen baño caliente y una taza de té servida en su habitación…hasta que Maylen le informo que Lady Elizabeth y Lady Sullivan le esperaban en el jardín. Cosa que pudo confirmar ante las estruendosas carcajadas que llegaban hasta la entrada de la casa.

Ciel llevo una mano a su frente, en señal de rendición y miro a su mayordomo con cansancio, mientras este sostenía su abrigo y sombrero mientras le seguía hacia el jardín de invierno.

Odiaba San Valentin.

* * *

En cuanto las risas de las señoritas se detuvieron tan abruptamente como habían iniciado, Ciel y Sebastian hacían aparición en la entrada del jardín.

El Conde, lejos de lo que esperaba, fue recibido por miradas acusatorias y mortíferas, dignos de un par de tigres que están a punto de saltar a su presa…

Porque, si Lizzy y Sieglinde habían estado recibiendo lindas cartas la una de la otra…eso solo podía significar una cosa…

Una errónea y peligrosa cosa...

Y era que Ciel no había enviado ni una sola carta, a ninguna.

Los escalofríos se hicieron presentes por toda su espina dorsal, y de pronto sintió una necesidad urgente de ir hacia el lado contrario de ellas.

Mientras tanto, un muy lista vocesita en su interior le aconsejaba que corriera si quería salvar su _muy maldita _vida.

Las cartas de San Valentin eran más peligrosas de lo que jamás imaginó.

* * *

***Linde: **Abreviatura de Sieglinde que saque del fic _**Entre cartas y flores **_de _**hilda-gatita**_

***Khansama: **No estoy muy segura que significa, pero he escuchado a Agni referirse a si mismo como el _Khansama _de Soma, asi que lo tomo como un equivalente Hindu de _Mayordomo._

*****_**Jo aghia **_Es el equivalente al "Yes, my lord" de Sebastian, que en español puede significar "Como ordene"

_***P. de la Reyna.**_Como mencione, Sieglinde es la Protegida de la Reyna, pero en la carta para Lizzy, es fácilmente interpretable como Perro de la Reyna.

* * *

**¡Es tardisimo y muero de sueño! *se mata* **

**Así que si notaron algún error gramatical, ortográfico o que se yo no duden en decirme en un review y lo corregiré apenas pueda. Se que piensan ¿Porque no lo revisas y lo subes con calma? Pues no puedo D: Esta semana apenas respirare y queria cumplir con el concurso para el foro que especifique anteriormente (Dense una vuelta por ahí es un lugar muy agradable y divertido, el link esta en mi perfil, al final) **

**¡Espero que disfrutaras la lectura porque mi trabajo me costo! ;-; **

**Bye, bye (Quiero DOOOORMIR) **

**-Bliss A. **


End file.
